


I'll Smack The Brat Out Of You

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: It has been forever since Daddy was out to play.





	I'll Smack The Brat Out Of You

It was rare that Rick spent the night in bed. Usually, he would leave you as you were going to sleep, only to work on some strange but genius invention, so when you found yourself next to him in bed after more than just a few hours, you felt happier than ever. You felt appreciated, like there was just something a little normal about your relationship.

Or maybe he was just exhausted, you thought to yourself. The night before the two of you had been having quite the time of your lives, which was the reason why you both were lying naked next to each other.

It was morning now. He was still here. The birds were chirping outside the window and you prayed to whoever was up there that it wouldn’t wake Rick up but even if you did not want him to wake up and leave, you still could not fight the urge to reach out and touch the lanky and tall man besides you.

You ran your fingertips up his arm, feeling the rough skin underneath them with a soft smile. The more you touched him, the closer you scooted towards him and in the end, your hand was on his chest and your nose against his shoulder. You whispered his name quietly and that was what got him to stir, blinking a few times.

He barely sensed you and you decided to believe that it was because it was an unusual situation for him; that he did not want to seem vulnerable. 

“Where do you think you are going?” You asked as he stirred, sitting up to swing his legs out over the edge of the bed. You reached out for him, making him look back you.

“I’m heading out to the ga-garage,” he mumbled in reply, still trying to blink himself awake.

“No.”

“No? Really? Y-y-you think you’re my mother?” He raised his unibrow.

“You’re not allowed to leave, we never spend the day together like this,” you said with a pout, sitting up as well and crawling to kneel behind him. You made a show out of looking sweet and innocent, knowing what it did to him.

“I-I need to get out and see to the Phosphorical Trisulphur Acid,” he argued, knowing you had little knowledge of what he was talking about. It was a cheap trick to get to leave, and you were having none of it. Instead, you decided to throw a tantrum, throwing yourself into the mattress and turning away from him, pulling the covers over yourself tightly.

You heard a deep sigh behind you and smiled to yourself, hiding your smugness immediately as you felt him crawl across the bed and over to you, “Are we really p-playing this g-game? You’re gonna be a pain my fucking ass all day if I don’t stay?”

You decided to use the worst and best weapon against him; the silent treatment. With a huff, you simply pulled the covers closer around your body. Sure, if he wanted to leave, he could leave as you were not his parent but now, it had become a game and you loved playing it, wanting to see how fast he caught up on it.

He called your name with the slightest hint of annoyance and when you, again, decided not to reply, he rolled you onto your back.

You crossed your arms over your chest as your eyes met, and you saw Rick trying to figure out how to make you talk again. He leaned down over you, “You know, you’re doing an awful job if y-you really want to convince me to st-stay here in bed with you all day, sweetie, so fine then, I’m leaving. Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

“No,” you said firmly and pulled the covers up over your mouth.

“Oh, it talks,” Rick’s voice was as smug as his face. He reached to pull at the covers but you held it tighter.

“No,  _ Daddy _ ,” you finally said, still keeping your tone as innocent as possible. The look you earned was priceless and there was no way he was leaving the bed now; you felt his immediately hard cock poke into your hip and you wanted to beam with pride.

“That took a dangerous turn,” he said as he ripped the covers away and you could not help but squeal, grinning like an idiot, as he tried to kiss you. Eventually you let him, hands on his shoulders.

“Daddy,” you sighed contently. Rick kissed you slowly, turning one long kiss into several smaller ones. You mumbled against his lips, arms delicately draped around his shoulders, “I don’t remember when we last did this.” 

“I distinctly remember us doing this la-last night,” he pointed out as he gave you a few more kisses. 

“No,” you argued, “That was Rick Sanchez, I meant you,  _ Daddy _ . It’s been forever.”

“Well, whatever you want,” Rick replied, reaching up for your wrists before yanking them painfully, “Oh no, wait a minute. Who-who acted like a brat just minutes- moments earlier? The silent treatment, you really think Daddy will let that slide?”

This was not what you had had in mind when had provoked him with  _ that _ nickname. No, you had expected a good round of morning sex but clearly, you had not thought this all the way through, using the worst method ever to get his attention. You knew he hated it, so when you were forced onto your stomach, you grunted, “Rick-”

“Rick isn’t here right now, sweetheart,” he said as he got up from the bed, a thing he had  _ almost _ promised not to do now. You scowled back at him but he eyed you dangerously, “Don’t move or Daddy will be mad.”

You watched him anyway, almost in protest, as he walked across the room to open the top drawer of your shared dresser. He fished out a belt and immediately you squirmed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Oh no, you were in trouble and for something so simply as to ignore him for just two seconds!

Rick saw as you suddenly tensed up and laughed, “C’mon, I-I’m not giving you the belt today. That is only for special occasions, so you can unclench now.”

Instead, he knelt down onto your legs, forcing your hands to lie on the small of your back before wrapping the belt around your wrists till you couldn’t move. By hand today then, you thought, a little more pleased by that.

“Sorry, Daddy,” you tried, looking back over your shoulder. You knew there was no way in changing a Rick’s mind but you could play to the gallery. He always liked it when you showed a little fear, even when he knew you actually liked this very much, “Please, I’ll be good!”

Rick shook his head in disapproval, moving away to pull you closer to the edge of the bed. He sat down so his feet were planted firmly on the floor before pulling you, with little to no effort, onto his lap, “Stop begging, you know y-you d-deserve this. Daddy was extremely disappointed in your behaviour.”

You wiggled a little but there was no way you could fight the belt around your wrists, and eventually you gave in to him; let yourself be under his control, your pain or pleasure in his hands. In reality, you actually liked spanking when it was done by his hand a lot more than anything else even though it meant fewer hits. His warm hand was a lot more intimate than a wooden spoon or the leather belt, so this was going to be a treat for the both of you.

“How many?” You asked quietly, pushing your ass up to make it seem more inviting. 

“I think we’ll start with six,” he mumbled above you, hand gently running across your lower back before sliding down to grab at your ass. You felt him grope obscenely, teasingly sliding a finger between your legs for no more than a second before massaging your cheeks, “Fuck, I love your ass.”

Six was okay. Six hits you could handle, especially because you knew Rick wasn’t merciful when it came to his punishments; if he said six, most people would scoff but you knew that it would be six good swats without a soft start. He would have you in tears by the fourth one. You took a deep breath, “That feels nice, Daddy.”

You barely managed to finish the compliment as the sound of Rick’s palm against the spot he had just touched resonated throughout the room. The pain was immediate after, making you jolt forwards in his lap with a gasp, a short intake of breath as you were surprised. He usually told you to count but he had not done so today, so you figured it was best to automatically do it.

“O-one,” you managed as you caught your breath and even though you could not see his face, you knew he was smiling, maybe even beaming of proudness. It earned you a rub across the place where the stinging was starting to fade by the touch of his hand.

“Two!” You said as you felt him smack you again. This time you managed to tense up enough so you did not fly forwards and he even secured you by holding onto your hip so you could not slide off of him or escape, if you wanted to.

The stinging had gotten worse already, sending signals to your brain that this was not supposed to happen; your nerves were on fire and God, it hurt badly already. It was  _ so _ good and you definitely deserved it from being such a brat before, Rick did not hesitate to tell you.

“You are counting, baby, I a-am so proud,” he soothed the skin again, his voice softer now but then his nails dug into the redness you were sure was there. You cried out, nodding at his comment.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” you said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily as the nails scraped across already sore skin. He was really meaning it and you tried to wiggle again, “I thought you would like it.”

“But Daddy never asked for it, d-did he?” You felt the third slap to your ass and it was on the other cheek, luckily giving you some relief from the burning sensation that occupied the already slapped one. You gulped, blinking before swallowing thickly. How did he manage to not stop due to having stinging palms? You were certain that your own hands, delicate as they were, would not have been able to handle the force he was using on you.   

“No- no, Daddy,” you finally said in defeat, hearing your own voice shake as you started to fear the next hit. No counting then.

“But keep counting,” he commandeered, not even trying to hide the fact that he was already growing impatient. You felt his hand hover above your reddened skin, your head swimming as you realised it was hovering above the most sore spot on your behind, “Don’t star-start something you cannot finish and know that I’ll just keep going until you say each number loud and clearly. Even if you’ve already had the brat smacked out of you.”

“Three,” you said after taking a deep breath once again but was interrupted by a fourth hard smack, the sound bouncing off the walls in your room. It hurt as his calloused palm, fingers spread, hit the reddened skin on your cheek and it stung to the point where you let out a sob whilst trying your hardest to say the word ‘four’. 

Rick accepted it, soothing the warm skin on both of your cheeks and the niceness of it, the way it sent lovely spikes of affection and heat throughout your legs and up your spine, made you regain the will-power to get those two last smacks.

Tears sprung to your eyes at the fifth slap and you put on a show by struggling in his lap, trying to get away until he pushed further down on your hip and scolded you. You knew your crying always made his heart leap, so instead of crying silently, you let out another sob, “Five…”

It was hard to enunciate by now, your blood traveling down to your behind until you felt dizzy. You were not scared though, knew what your body could handle and as you had been counting the seconds between each spank to your sore ass, you knew when the next would come. You braced yourself.

The last blow was the worst, making you cry out a loud  _ six _ as it happened. You sobbed, both for yourself, to get all the pain out of your system, but definitely also for his pleasure, and your violent crying must have made you look a mess because you felt both tears and drool drip from your chin. He loved it, there was no doubt, his hard-on poking into your belly. 

You slumped down, letting your body go slack as the last blow was over,  _ finally _ over. You could relax without fearing the next unexpected flood of pain and you could get to the best part.

The belt was removed seconds later and you immediately crawled to lie down with your face in the pillow, sighing loudly to attract attention. Here came the best thing about these kinds of things.

You felt the weight of Rick’s body besides you again and in the next moment, you were pulled close and into a warm embrace. He kissed your hair softly, not letting go as you pressed your face into his chest instead of the pillow. If anyone had seen him right now, they would never have believed it was him, a Rick. One that was not caring about anything else but your well-being, ignoring his own pleasure for you to be okay.

“Are you okay? I’ll get you some water in a-a minute,” he said a moment after and you nodded against him. You hurt but it had been so worth it;  _ he stayed _ .


End file.
